User talk:Legato32x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Endol.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Sorry for the wait Hi, TheJeiceEditor here. Sorry for not answering you before, my internet got shut down the day you asked me about the bomberman images --' actually, I still don't have internet, so i'm writting this from the computer of a friend. About the images, it would be good artworks, but i see that you did A LOT of work with pages and images while i was gone, so i think you're doing good as it is :) . as i still don't have internet, i can't edit anything yet, sorry =/ but i will be back soon, and i hope we two can make a great Bomberman Wiki. thank you for the work you already have done here, and sorry for my bad english TheJeiceEditor 22:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC)TheJeiceEditor Hey Bro, i added some info on Max in Bomberman Ds 2 awhile ago. Why has it been removed?--Smbzfan2 17:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I didn't delete anything but sometimes the page glitches and causes information to disappear. When I created the gallery on his page, it's possible that it somehow bumped it off the page and if that's the case I apologize. The only thing I can say is that you'll have to re-enter the information again. =( Sorry for the trouble. Legato32x 17:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ^No problem. Say, where did you get those pics from bomberman tournament? Are they fan-made? I have never seen them in game.--Smbzfan2 16:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ^I found a site called Bomberman Board and there's a guy on there who's been buying and scanning Japanese guides and manuals. They have lots of illustrations in them and I crop them the best I can to put them on here. All the screenshots I add I took myself though.Legato32x 22:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, someone keeps erasing all the text on every page. I'm undoing them all as we speak. Maybe you should make it manditory to create an account to edit a page? 18:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That is really crappy. Unfortunately I'm not an admin, nor do I know how to do that. Try some of the other accounts to see if their admins but I'll try my best to get that change made. Thanks for telling me. Legato32x 00:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Now i'm back Hey Legato36x, TheJeiceEditor here again I finally got my internet back (had some problems with money, you know...) well, i see the wiki grew much than i through, good work why don't you become an admin here ? i see you're determined to make this a really good Bomberman wiki, and i only did the characters page x.x in my computer I already did the majority of the Characters articles (all the criminal bombers, the midnight bombers and the world bombers), all i have to do now is copy-past them here but the computer had some error and so i can't post them until i can recover the articles and images(and i don't wanna make everything again...) so, i will concentrate in other articles, making the characters for last, ok ? Thank you and congratulations for your work so far. TheJeiceEditor 01:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC)TheJeiceEditor Well thank you Jeice. It's nice to know that my work has been noticed. =) I really feel this wiki is getting very close to perfection with all the contributions it has been receiving. It's only a matter of time before we cover everything Bomberman related. I would like the admin job but I don't know how to become one. Perhaps you know how I do that? There aren't a lot of games I can still access to add pictures and info for, so if there's anything in particular you need help on, just let me know. I look forward to your contributions as well. Legato32x 06:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Adopt the Bomberman Wiki If you want admin-rights for the Bomberman wiki, you can request an adoption for it. You can do it on The Adoption Requests Page! Hello! Hey there! I saw your request in Central for the adoption request! I hope you do become an admin! This wiki really needs to delete some spam articles and such. I hope I can contribute well! Since you have the most edits, why don't you tell me how to works things around here? Need templates? I'll be happy to try my best to create some! :) Good luck with the adoption request! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC)